Death of a Billings Girl
by bookhugger
Summary: What was Cheyenne Martin thinking before she killed herself? What was going on? Here's a little insight on her mind. Cheyenne POV. Takes place in the end of Inner Circle. R&R please! My first fanfic.
1. Thoughts, Thoughts, and a Plan

**What was Cheyenne thinking before she killed herself? An Inside Look…**

Cheyenne POV

Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns the characters in this story, not me.

* * *

_Minutes after Cheyenne was expelled…_

Tears spilled over my cheeks as I went through my photo album, starting from the most recent picture to the earliest ones I had. What had gone wrong? What did I do to deserve this? In a day, I would be forced out of Billings with all my bags, never to see it again.

I almost smiled while I looked through all the pictures Tiffany had taken of us. Then I flipped the page, and more tears began to form.

There it was: a photo of Reed and me, smiling and posing with each other as if we were BFFs. I gently wiped away a tear. Reed. It must have been her. How could it not have been? Anger welled in my heart as I stared at the picture. She revealed everything to Cromwell. After all, hadn't she threatened to do so?

I stood up and told myself it couldn't have been Reed. Reed loved to argue against me, but I knew she would never hurt me…or the rest of her Billings sisters like this. Reed, my most respected enemy. I was hard on her, I fought against her, but it was all for Billings. Reed was what Billings needed. I could see that. But she needed to be hardcore, and I had gotten her there. In the end, she had become my enemy. I had put up a good fight. In the end, she had won…or had she?

My hands reached for the photo album, and with my trembling hands, I removed the picture of Reed and me and placed it on my table. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I began to break down and sob. Billings was my home. I would never leave Billings. Never. A plan was forming in my head. A plan to stay in Billings and never leave.

I heard someone knock on my door. "Cheyenne? Cheyenne?" Portia's voice called. I sniffled, wiped my face with a tissue, and put on a strong face. Through all this, I had to be strong. I was still their president, after all, and I did not want them to see my cry. I didn't want to give Reed that satisfaction. "Come in," I called hoarsely.

Portia stepped in and gave me a hug. "Honey, I'll do something. My father can sue Easton. Come on, Cheyenne, cheer up." I smiled weakly. It was the first time I had heard Portia speak a few phrases without any abbreviations.

"No…no…it's okay. I'll be fine," I whispered back. I dared not tell her about my plan. If she knew, she would freak, and I would never be able to carry it out.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good."

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's all for the good of Billings, right? You can follow Reed around now." My sentence was ended bitterly.

Portia smoothed my hair and rolled her eyes. "We'll always love you Cheyenne. We'll never forget you." She paused. "That Cromwell is such a SFA," she said with contempt. I smiled and didn't answer or attempt to ask what SFA meant.

The photo album was open to the beginning. There was a picture of a pale girl and me, posing like Reed and I in the other photo on my desk.

Ivy.

I gulped and slammed the photo album shut. Portia raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. We were silent for a while; so silent we were able to hear the gasps of our Billings sisters in the other room. I wondered what punishment they were getting, and I was actually sad that I wasn't there with them, getting the same punishment. If I was in there, it meant I was still a Billings girl. That I wasn't expelled. I hope Reed finally realized what she had done. How horrible she was for doing this to me.

**

* * *

It's not too good, but I tried! Review please!**


	2. The Fight

Continued from the previous chapter…

**Continued from the previous chapter….**

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the characters. Some quotes are from Kate Brian's book.

Thanks to brisFH28 for adding this story as a favorite and writing a review.

* * *

In the background, I heard Naylor's voice along with Cromwell's. Something was going on. Then I heard Mrs. Lattimer's sobs past my room. Portia and I looked at each other, and I touched my Billings necklace instinctively. I had seen her get fired while I had gotten expelled. I began to fill with anger. Reed, that Reed. Why had she done it? Was I too hard, too mean? But it didn't matter whether I had been too hard or too mean. What mattered was that Reed, the girl who didn't even belong in Billings, had backstabbed everyone. Reed was to blame.

Something in my mind reasoned with me, told me that maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been her. I immediately pushed it away. Who else could it have been? Those new girls, the girls I had tried so hard to kick out of Billings; they were too afraid, I knew. They wouldn't have turned me in. Unless that Sabine…

My thoughts turned back to Reed. No, it had to be her; there was no one else. Portia watched me intently, trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. I sighed and waved her away. "Go, find out what happened," I said wearily. Portia slowly got up and smiled. She gave me another hug.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure my father does something," she whispered. I merely smiled. The plan was developing in my head, but I was afraid. Afraid to carry it out.

Portia walked out of my room and left the door open. I clutched my photo album and stared out my window. The window with the best view of Easton. Easton, my home. The school I loved.

Cromwell thought that he was helping Easton, but he really wasn't. He was trying to ruin the fun and excitement of being a student here. I knew my plan would stir some things up with him and my peers, but I wasn't sure if it was enough.

Fear spread through me as I thought of what I was going to do. I pushed the fear away and thought of the good sides of my plan, and I promised myself over and over that I would never leave Easton this way.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my table. Slowly, I allowed myself to slump over. No one was here to see me now. Even though I tried to comfort myself, I knew that my comforting wouldn't work. I sat there, thinking about the many things I would miss about Easton and Billings. For months, I had been working so hard to become president. And now…I sat there, still, and my mind seemed to enter another world. I felt blank, yet inside, I was thinking.

A few minutes passed before I heard footsteps. My body was too tired and wiped out from all the events of the day, and I didn't bother to sit up straight again.

There was a figure at my door, just standing there and looking at me. I could practically feel her pity towards me. But I didn't want to be pitied. My eyes flickered over to the figure.

Reed, of course. Reed. The one who was responsible.

I swallowed, then said in a resigned voice, "Come to gloat?" I was wiped out, and I didn't feel like fighting with Reed. At the moment, she had done nothing to irk me…yet.

"No," she answered quickly, automatically. There was a worried look on her face. I was surprised.

"Really? Why not? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you've been working for all year?" I asked as I stood up, my palms up, questioning. I wasn't letting out my thoughts, my anger, my feelings to her. I was merely waiting to see her reaction.

Reed blinked with confusion. "Working for? What are you talking about? You were the one who was trying to get people thrown out I was just defending them."

I began to get annoyed. Usually her words would do nothing to me. Today, however, was a different story. She was pretending to be the all-innocent-one while I had to suffer for what she did to me, to all of us. "Oh, please. We both know this is all your fault!" I snapped at her with a glare. "Don't insult me by pretending otherwise."

Reed walked into my room. I crossed my arms. "My fault? What are you on?" Reed replied.

"I know you're the one who tipped Cromwell off about initiation," I replied with a scoff, knowing this had to be true. How could she expect me to be so oblivious? "How else would he have known to conduct his ridiculous raid tonight?"

"I tipped him off? Why would I tip him off?" Reed seemed even more confused. I began to get angrier, and I couldn't stand it anymore. She was lying, lying, lying…

"Obviously you found out that I had no intention of initiating your little posse of losers, so you decided to ruin the whole thing," I blurted out at her with anger.

"Okay, first of all, Ms. Selective Memory," Reed said slowly. I seethed with anger. "I had no idea you were planning on ostracizing them. Do you not remember how shocked I was?"

It was true. She had been very surprised. I knew that she was telling the truth, that she hadn't done it. But I couldn't let her beat me. I needed to get her out of my room and away from my life. Also, if she hadn't done it, who had?

"So you're a good actress. Bully for you," I replied, suddenly feeling stupid for my word choice and delivery.

"Bully for me? Where do you get this stuff?"

"All I know is, a true Billings Girl would never have gone against her sisters like this," I said, slowly walking toward her, step by step. I needed to get her mad enough to leave. "This is an elite house, Reed. But you don't get that, do you? You don't get that our lives are different from yours. That they will always be different. That our bonds are formed on something much deeper than you could ever hope to understand."

"On what? On money? On privilege? On Daddy's credit card?" Reed replied with an eye roll. "Oh yeah, that's deep."

That was it. She was going too far. But I controlled myself. I sniffed and said, "See? You've just proved it. You don't belong in our world. You have no idea what it takes to be in Billings. You shouldn't even be here." I gently touched the Billings pendant hanging on my neck.

Reed seemed to be debating something in her head. I smirked with triumph. But then she said something that surprised me entirely.

"I think you're the one who has no idea what it takes," Reed said slowly and deliberately. I could tell she was getting angry.

"I hate you," I spat at her with venom, stepping toward her and staring her down. "I wish you'd never come to this school. You don't belong here. You're nothing but a backwater hick, and that's all you'll ever be." I meant everything I said at the moment, all except for the fact that I _did_ want Reed at Easton.

Reed narrowed her eyes, as if I had just issued a challenge and she had decided to take it. "That may be true, Cheyenne, but tomorrow I'll still be an Easton Academy student. What will you be?" Reed smirked with triumph.

I gasped. How could she? First she turned me in, then she insulted me…and I had to draw the line here. Anger burst out of me like it never had before. "Get out," I said stiffly through my teeth. She had crossed the line. I felt tears sting up in my eyes, tears of anger.

"Cheyenne…" Reed whispered.

"Get out!" I screamed, grabbing her and shoving her out my door. Once she was out, I quickly closed the door and slammed it shut. Then I walked over to my bed and breathed in and out slowly. How could she? How _could_ she? I looked straight out my window and knew. Knew that I was ready to carry out my plan. I was afraid no longer.

* * *

**How was it? Reviews greatly appreciated! Please!**


	3. A Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to the characters Kate Brian has created.**

This is the last chapter. It's not too that great, just what I imagined happened.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

I stared at the few pills in my hand and breathed in and out slowly. Yes, I was going to do it. I was. I breathed in, then out again.

No. I couldn't. No. No. No.

My plan was simple: yes, I was going to kill myself. How? I was unsure. The determination I gained from my confrontation with Reed had disappeared. In my left hand were the pills I had used on Josh to get Reed angry and jealous. In my right, there was a thick scarf.

Choice one: overdose myself. It would be quick, I would fall asleep, and it would be over. At least that's what I told myself.

Choice two: hang myself. It was harder this way; I would have to tie the scarf to one of the tall bedposts. There was one better point to this alternative. It would horrify my fellow sisters even more, get them angrier against Cromwell. But I couldn't do it. My trembling hands dropped the scarf and the pills. No, I couldn't.

Unfortunately, I didn't have another plan. This was the only way out. "Maybe in the morning," I told myself. "Later on, just before everyone wakes up. Just…prepare yourself. Yes, I'm going to do it."

My words did not do any use. I was afraid, I had to admit. Very afraid. Now I didn't want to do it anymore. Didn't want to kill myself. Didn't want to leave this world, the world of Billings and Easton. But I had no choice.

I thought of the Legacy, the one I, Cheyenne Martin, would be hosting this year. I thought of the respect and happiness everyone would give me once they realized I had saved their great party. My lips curled into a smile as I thought of the fact that Reed wouldn't be invited. Neither would those other incompetent Billings girls, the ones Cromwell had forced into my house.

I thought of everything I would miss. Suddenly, I realized that I would also miss Reed a little. But then I laughed softly at my own stupidity. Once I was gone, I wouldn't be missing anything. Even so, I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready. "Too young," my mind told me.

Then I bent down and picked up each pill. After that, I grabbed scarf. No, it was too late to stop. I had decided. I had to do it, no backing down.

To get myself determined and not let myself back down from the plan, I took a piece of my monogrammed lavender paper and took out a pen. Trying to not let my hand shake, I wrote in my loopy script:

_I'm sorry. I can't go home._

I breathed in and out once more and tucked the paper gently next to my laptop. Then I put down my scarf and took my pills. Yes, the pills would be the way. Screw hanging. Screw scaring my fellow Billings sisters. Screw all of that.

Soon there was a cup of water in my hand, pills in the other hand. I stood there, my breaths coming faster and faster. I was going to do this. Right?

After a few minutes, I stared at myself in a nearby mirror. I had applied some light make-up so that when someone found me, I would be looking decent. My eyes went back to the items in my hand. I closed my eyes and put the items down. Yes, I could do it. Yes, I could.

It seemed like I wasn't really controlling my body, as if I were watching myself from far away. I dumped the water and the pills down the toilet and flushed it. Not that it did anything. There were more pills on top of my vanity.

As I walked back to my bedroom, I heard scraping outside of the building. Cautiously, I peeked out the window. Nothing there. It must've been a figment of my imagination, but I was unsure.

My back was to the window as I slowly unscrewed my pill bottle. Suddenly, I heard a squeak. I turned around sharply and saw nothing. It was just my nerves, I thought to myself.

Slowly, I turned around again. In a quick moment, I felt black gloves cover my eyes. Before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth. I struggled and struggled, trying to will the cold, cold gloved-hands off my face.

"Stop struggling," a raspy voice whispered. I shuddered, but I continued struggling. My arms waved around desperately, and I felt myself knock down my pill bottle and heard all the pills spill out. A cold arm stopped my struggling, grasping me tightly. I could then tell that my abductor was a girl.

My abductor picked up my scarf and stuffed it into my mouth as a gag. Then she uncorked a bottle, and my eyes fluttered open, giving me a clear view of her. Her face was covered in a black mask, and there were sunglasses over her eyes. Her hair was tied up, and there was some skin revealed at her neck. Pale, pale skin. Pale, cold skin.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered once more, and I couldn't breathe. I tried breathing in deeply, only to gag as I breathed in a sickly sweet smell. My heart rate increased, as I couldn't breathe. Cold, rough hands were covering my nose, and the scarf was stuffed into my mouth so that no air could get in.

The hands released me, and the sickly smell filled my nose. I tried to cough, but gave up. My fate was certain; I was going to die. Ironically, I wouldn't have been murdered if I had done the deed an hour ago, when I was planning to.

Slowly, I drifted off to eternal darkness while foreign fingers typed on my pink laptop.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**


End file.
